Man Of The House
by Exporter
Summary: Naruto thinks his son is lazy, but Bolt is just busy with all his games. And Hinata.


"So, did you try that new routine out?"

Bolt looked away from expression of his father on the communication window. The man sitting on the other side of the country looked to be in his thirties, his hair just beginning to salt as he stared down his son. The five-o'clock shadow was as clean shaven as Bolt's dad could stay while dealing with the threats out there. Deployed for a third hokage meeting, he made sure to call once a week, often to chastise Bolt for not having done well in college or meet another expectation he wasn't particularly interested in. At least he wasn't dressed up this time. Bolt never quite knew how to act with his dad in his hokage wear right there.

"No ... No dad. I have no idea why you even called Konohamaru-sensei and signed me up for extra lessons anyway." Bolt winced a little, shifting himself in his seat. He was strong for his age, but looked a lot younger than he actually was. His skin a bit pale from spending too much time on the computer instead of being outside and training like his dad did when he was Bolt's age. He just looked weaker- Bolt's father hated that.

"Listen, Bolt ..." His father let out the disappointed sigh he had given numerous time as he stared Bolt down. "You're not living up to my name! You gotta be more of a man! I know you aren't one to enjoy training but you need to bulk up somehow. And meet some real people instead of those friends on the computer. Extra training is a great way to do both." Bolt seemed more and more dejected with every passing phrase from his father, and in the midst of the boy's silence his father would cut in again.

"Is mom around? I'll talk to her about signing you up for a local jounin, and I'm sure that once you've got a little practise in, you'll be a star before next year!" His father sounded excited, his rugged expression curved into a smile to hide his disappointment in a son he considered lazy.

Hinata was in fact "around" and eavesdropping on her son's one sided conversation with his father... She heard every word of it from under Bolt's desk, though the occasional extra loud squelch of her lewdly spread lips slurping down her son's dick would muffle the clarity. She moaned quietly as she pushed that throbbing meat into her drenched mouth and her pale eyes shut as she nearly hilted him in her throat.

"N-no dad. She's out with her friends. I think they're... mnh ... doing their y-yoga classes." Hinata's luscious violet hair was tucked behind her ears by the occasional stroke of her son's fingers as he dutifully kept it from her face. There was the faintest of gags as she let his twitching dick rest firmly down her throat, though a quick inhale would calm the reflex. Saliva leaked in copious amounts down the remainder of her son's shaft as she simply couldn't get the last inch down... There was nothing the poor woman could do but drag her tongue slowly across that heavenly prick, letting her slobber soak his sack as he was berated by his clueless father.

"Hell ... you consider even doing yoga? Even that might do you some good Bolt. Increase your agility for when you get into a real fight." There was a devious grin that tried to force its way across Hinata's spread lips as she heard her husband berate the boy, and her tongue would push its way lewdly from her mouth to press against the base of Bolt's dick, drenching that uncovered portion with saliva before she'd pull that warm organ back into her mouth to work the bulk of his hilted dick.

Bolt's hand gripped tighter onto the back of his mother's head, clearly getting more and more irritated at his father's teasing. He only gulped down the words he wanted to spit out, and Hinata let out a wet gurgle as that hand pushed her down onto that swollen piece of fuck meat. His fingers sunk into her hair, beginning to pull her up and down without letting her get a moment's rest as he gently began to pant.

"Are you okay, Bolt? You're looking a bit flushed… Listen I know I've said this before but you have a reputation to uphold. An expectation. To live up to that… you need more work. Training is vital for a ninja!" Naruto grumbled, rolling his eyes as Bolt clenched his teeth tight for a brief moment. A particularly hard lash of his mother's tongue nearly brought him over the edge then and there as his voice shuddered and caught at the back of his throat.

Hinata revelled in the sounds of her son struggling to remain calm, and she'd skillfully part her lips, letting her tongue unfurl once more down to the base of his shaft before she'd climb a slippery, spit soaked ladder up to his crown. That lovely pink snake would circle her boy's glans as those eyes slipped back up to his face. She'd offer her son an adorable little wink, her mouth stuffed full of cock, and her slender fingers now wrapping around his beast. A low moan would fill the air, perhaps a bit louder than she'd intended.. Bolt's mommy had spread her thick thighs apart at some point, and now her fingers would press lewdly through her sex as she pleasured herself with one hand, while she pumped the saliva soaked shaft of her son with the other.

"N-No Dad ... I just got a fever--" "A fever?! Bolt, you just been eating junk food all day or something?" Hinata could practically hear her son's teeth grinding in between every moan he let out and before she even thought to stop him he roughly bucked his hips into her welcoming face-- his swollen nuts clapping noisily into her chin as Bolt snapped at his father. "I've been eating fine Dad! Jeez! Mom's even teaching me to cook my own meals!"

Hinata brought her eyes straight to her son's face. Her fully soaked hand left her snatch behind as it went to hover over the glowing red switch of the communication system. She was ready to kill the power to his computer, and that she wanted him to wrap things up with his father. From experience, he knew that until what she wanted, she'd pull her mouth from his cock, and simply stare upward, her fingers softly stroking his dick so he wouldn't lose his edge.

A devious grin perched on her warm, motherly face.

"L-listen I gotta go Dad. There's ... uh-- a raid. In my game. Thing. Soon!" Bolt was only managing to speak in broken sentences at this point, and that his father was about to roll his eyes right out of their sockets was helping speed things up. "At least tell me you're looking after your mother while I'm gone, alright? You ... cooking dinner for her every now and then, or something?"

Bolt, just barely, managed a smirk.

"Yeah Dad. Wh-whenever she lets me I make her a nice warm meeeaal..." That seemed to satisfy Bolt's old man. His lips would part to make some further remark, but beneath the table, Hinata could feel the tell-tale signs of her son's impending orgasm. The way his cock twitched against her palm, the soft catches of his lovely little breath. She quickly flicked the power on his computer off, and the last thing her husband would see would be the beginnings of his son's face contorting into orgasm as he shot out rope after sticky rope of hot white seed across his mother's face. She'd jerk him hard, making his cum factories rock as she made sure he emptied himself.

With the computer off, Bolt simply let out his own loud and satisfied groans as he erupted onto his mother's sexy face. His jaw hung from his face as he quivered in that chair, his other hand ripping away from the computer to squeeze at one of those massive tits that hung just a little bit past that face. He nearly banged his head against the desk on the way down, but he was far too horny to care as his orgasm wound down as his still iron hard cock throbbed, its swollen head resting against her lips. All she could smell was her baby's cum, oozing down her cheeks in slimey little strands as his musk marked her. He was staring down at her, eyes half lidded as he panted and squeezed at one of her udders.

"Who's mommy's good boy?" She whispered softly, smiling affectionately up towards her very manly son. Her lips slid along the drenched length of his still oozing prick. She'd giggle cutely as he squeezed playfully at her breast, her face still dripping with seed.

"Mmm.. I never thought he'd shut up.." She sounded needy, and she'd playfully run her tongue across the soft underbelly of Bolt's dick, a smile graced her features as he groped her massive titty. She was well endowed, and his gripping fingers would barely be able to fit a quarter of that meat into his lust filled hand. She very casually slipped both of her hands along his thighs, pushing herself up and off the floor, and straddled her son. Hinata's lips pressed wetly against his as she plopped her fat rounded ass in his lap. She grinded those heavy cheeks down against him, forcing his dick up into the warmth of her asscrack.

Bolt shuddered underneath his mother, still riding the high of his orgasm as he stared up at her. His lips slammed into her own as they kissed, his tongue snaking into her mouth so he could slap and smack at her's with every bit of pent up anger and frustration he had kept bottled up for that entire chat with his father. His hands slid right down to his mother's tremendous jiggling ass, squeezing tightly into those massive ass cheeks. He spanked her-- hard, enough to cause those immense cheeks to wobble, and shake for a while even after his hand had pulled away, before spanking her again. His lips quickly pulled away from his mother's, panting as he let out a low growl.

"Why'd you marry that fucking douchebag?" Bolt's cheeks were flushed, pouting and irritated as he took it out on her mother. As much as his hands pawed and kneaded at her ass, Hinata knew just what part of her body her baby loved most ... and as his face buried itself between her massive milk jugs she could only let out a soft and happy moan as her son began to lick and kiss at that pale flesh of her's and catch one of her nipples between his lips as he sucks at her tits. His head pulled back, bringing so much of her jiggling flesh along with him as his eyes stare up into her own and his hands dig in deeper into the expansive flesh of her ass. He loved groping her like this. He started doing it so young too.

"Oh..." His slutty mother groaned as she felt her son's tongue working across that hard fleshed nipple. His face could easily disappear beneath the heaving mountains of creamy flesh that made up her massive breasts. She'd moan happily once more as she felt his hands burying themselves in her full ass, as she felt the heat rolling off his fully swollen meat... She'd continue working her ass up and down over his dick, grinding with everything she was worth as she fucked down into his lap.

"You shouldn't... Talk.. About your.. Father like... that." Every word was a struggle to get out as Bolt slobbered on her breasts and left each of them a glistening mess of spit. Her lips were curled into a decidedly cruel smirk. They both knew she loved when the boy badmouthed his asshole father, and the way her slit leaked in his lap was a testament to that. She knew he'd pick his hole soon enough, but the way she kept lifting her hips and teasing him against her cunt would let him know what mommy wanted. And she also knew that her Bolt was such a mommy's boy.

"I'll call him whatever the fuck I want." Bolt was assertive whenever he got his hands on her and as she brought her hips up for another tease at that drooling crown, one of the hands moved from gripping possessively at her ass meat to the base of his cock as he began to smack that swollen length against her dripping and needing cunt. Each wet 'thwap' was accompanied by a wet slurp from his lips sucking at her tits, or a fresh spank to keep that fat ass flush with need. Until his lips pulled away from her chest once more to grin right up at her.

"He never made you cum like I can."

And that was all he needed to push her hips down onto his prick, keeping it level as it sunk deep into his mother's sex. Hinata let out a fresh groan, which built up into a keening little wail as he kept sinking into her. He was such a big boy and it made her flush with a sick and kinky bit of pride that she was in some way responsible for that, God knows his father wasn't.

Hinata lost herself when she saw her son grinning up at her from between her titties. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she'd squeeze her eyes shut as she felt his prick push between her outer lips into the warmth of her inner folds.

"Oh... Bolt!" She cried his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear, the fingers of her right hand curled through his soft blonde locks, her left hand braced against the arm of his desk chair as she used the added leverage to raise and drop her cheating ass down in her son's lap...

"Oh that's it.. Fuck mommy.." Her wedding ring pressed lewdly into the back of his scalp as she greedily rode her son's dick, the frothy mess between her thighs was starting to work it's way down his shaft and balls as he humped his dick up into his overly horny mother, making her whole body tremble with every upward stroke of that massive hard-on. Every little jiggle encouraged her baby boy to fuck her even harder, managing to spear into her hard enough that the chair creaked and groaned ominously from their combined weight. Not that Bolt paid attention to anything like that. All that was on his mind was his slutty, horny mother.

"Such a fucking slut" Bolt groaned, mouth latching onto one of her nipples once more and giving it a firm suck. He always did love her tits ... especially when he would walk up behind her when she was making breakfast in nothing but her apron. She was his whore, covered in his spit along with the thin sheen of sweat while his musky balls clapped noisily against her ass. He was a stallion groaning in frustration underneath her as he finally pulled his lips away to mumble. "I want you on the bed ... Wanna go harder."

Hinata could barely hear him, that swollen crown spearing so close to her core that her eyes clamped shut with every slam of her wide and chubby hips down onto that prick. Each wet slap and dribble of frothing arousal made her spine tingle, and as her breath caught in her throat she let out a long and happy wail that echoed in the room. Her cunt spasmed and gripped onto her baby boy's cock tight as she came on top of him, and while her tongue slid past her lips she could only weakly groan out a "Yesssssss".

She barely managed to move off from him and the computer chair, but Bolt was there to hold onto her ass cheeks and keep her steady. He squeezed them roughly as he dragged her out of the home office and towards her room. Well ... her and her husband's room, but it's not like he was around to complain. They'd fucked so many times on that bed Hinata could smell Bolt every now and then when she was forced to sleep alone. Arousal continued to dribble down her thighs, and as Bolt pushed her down onto the king sized bed, all she could do was stare at that thick cock that made her feel like a queen.

Hinata's pale eyes were wide open as she stared up at her son, taking a moment to admire his form before he descended on her with that monster between his legs. Bolt reminded her so much of his father before he'd gone all gung-ho with his hokage work, except for the cock of course, that was something better. She reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek, lifting her thick thighs through her blankets. Like the wings of a butterfly her knees came down, this purposeful movement spread her already well pounded cunt lips open for her son as she gave his cheek a very motherly stroke.

"I love my good boy..." The whisper came softly as her free hand wandered down her taut stomach and between her thighs. Her fingers formed a V as she pried her soaking lips apart, the hand on her son's cheek would move to his neck as she'd pull him down against her soft body. He was practically be smothered in her curves, and as she kissed his lips in a less than motherly fashion, her hips rose up off the bed, moving to force her drooling warmth against his cock.

"Show me who's the man of the house, baby.." She whispered the words affectionately between heated kissed, her saliva trailing lewdly from her lips to his.

That was all the encouragement Bolt needed, and as his cock slid it's way back home inside of her he let out a low but needing groan until the soft clap of his nuts met against her pussy. On top of her he could go so much faster, his boyish thighs tensing as he slid back of and slammed into his mother's juicy snatch. Each thrust forward was accompanied by a wet squelch that came out rapid-fire with how quickly he was fucking her. His hands gripped at her-- not just her chest but every soft part of Hinata's body as he ravaged her.

"I'm g-gonna skip school tomorrow" Bolt panted, his tongue hanging just past his lips as he stared down into Hinata's eyes. His own were half lidded and overcome with a mixture of lust and exhaustion from how hard he'd been fucking his mother. Reaching down to to her gigantic chest, he buried his face right between both massive melons and let out a satisfied groan between them that Hinata couldn't quite make out until his face pulled back.

"I wanna fuck you all day..."

Hinata was an absolute mess. Her son had climbed fully between her thighs now, his hands squeezed and groped her thick, bouncing body, and his powerful thrusts sent the headboard smacking into the wall over and over again. The lusty mommy was sliding back through the sheets, and soon her own head would be pressed against the board as her son continued to fuck her brains out.

"You can do whatever you want." She answered meekly, the parent was no longer in control here, and they both knew it... Bolt went to school when he wanted, he ate what he wanted for dinner, and he fucked his mother when he wanted. The squirming whore had no choice but to do as he asked, or she risked him going off to fuck some little classmate of his..

"I'll have... Tsunade… write a note..." She gasped the words between thrusts, her body starting to tremble beneath the weight of her son's thrusts. Each pussy filling pump would drive the mother closer to the edge. She felt his cockhead slide lewdly through her tightly clenching folds, slipping through her well lubricated warmth, all of that pussy flesh milked at his cock as she was mercifully bred by her very own son... It wasn't long before the thick mommy had leaned up to gently latch her teeth into her son's shoulder, her legs lifted and circled around his lower back, forcing him into an angle where he had to fuck downward into his mother's cunt.. Bolt knew his mother would cum soon, she always did the same little moves when she was on the edge. He'd deep thrust her a half dozen more times before driving his cock to the hilt and leaving it there, his balls resting firmly against her spasming cunt as she squirted all over her son's thighs and sack.

"Oooh.. I love you…" Her words echoed across her room as her marital bed groaned beneath the weight of her son's aggressive fucking. He quickly resumed as soon as her orgasm began to wind down, Bolt having suffered through so many of her slutty mommy squirts that he was on the edge himself. His jaw clenched as he let out his own masculine grunts and railed into her snatch before, with one final thrust, his raw cum lanced into her married cunt.

He always sprayed out so much for her-- Hinata made sure he was at least taking the right supplements so his cum was virile and healthy. Excess began to dribble and ooze all the way down to her taint as Bolt kept himself locked down inside of her, panting and moaning as he smashed his lips against her own to kiss her. His hands gripped onto her ass, keeping her spread out wide until his lips slowly slid back and his blue eyes stared right down into his mother's.

The baby he was going to give her ... Hinata just drooled at the thought she'd be carrying her baby's baby so very, very soon.

He slid his prick out from her pussy, and before he even had to ask she was sucking up their juices from his cock. Their mixed taste was probably all he was going to let her have for lunch today, and she couldn't imagine a better meal as she twirled her tongue to catch a few last globs of cum on his balls. Bolt pushed her head back and off as he gripped gently onto her hair.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, you wanna go make me a sandwich? After that you can probably blow me while me and my guild hit Nighthold."

Hinata's nod was quick and submissive. She wouldn't bother getting dressed today, she had nowhere to be, and it was still early. It'd be a waste of effort. She briefly thought of jumping in the shower with him but she loved how he felt oozing out all over her thighs. And if he wanted her in there with him, he'd tell her to come. He was the man of the house after all ... and she loved every minute of it.


End file.
